Milk Moustache
by Troublesome Aries
Summary: ONESHOT Tala likes milk, so does Kai. TalaxKai


Author's note: first TalaKai and it won't be the last ;) I'm also working on another… 3shot fic? I'm not sure yet, so hopefully you all enjoy this, my specialty is KaiTala but I'm giving it a shot with TalaKai, yes there is a difference!

Disclaimer: I do own beyblade

_Milk Moustache_

"Okies, who reading this, likes milk?" The authoress types, starting up her new one shot, "Milk Moustache."

A medium size cat with light brown and white fur comes in, jumps up on the computer desk scaring the authoress, making her scream.

"I'm ok!" She excuses herself before anyone in the house can question, "who the hell just yelled?"

"No, Austin, I wasn't talking about you, and I already updated the KittyKat fic, go bother someone else!" While she glares at her kitty, in response he meows and jumps off leaving the room. Since Austin the cat inspired her to write, "When the KittyKat Comes A Calling," he figures it's his duty to bother when she should be updating instead of sleeping, or doing other things, too bad he doesn't bother her with her other fics...

"Stupid cat," the authoress shakes her head, before continuing with, "Milk Moustache."

* * *

I, for one am not a big fan of milk, I like water. But Tala Ivanov likes milk.

And why would this redhead from Russia like milk? Wouldn't he like, or love, hot chocolate since, being in the cold practically all his life, would make him like hot things? Or persons?

Tala loves milk.

Tala loves Kai Hiwitari.

Now, does Kai love him back?

Most likely.

Always sending the redhead wanting stares, the way he just watched Tala's every move? Yes the blunette was deeply crushing on the redhead.

-Sigh- what to do?

Currently the D-boys are living with Kai. Kai offered for them to stay with him for an unknown reason to everyone including himself.

Tala was nervous, though didn't show it.

Kai…didn't know what he felt for the redhead, but there was something there.

So, they both like milk.

Both like each other.

What do they do?

Nothing, -.- hopeless boys...tut tut.

So, it's morning, really early.

Six a.m.

Bryan, Spencer, and Ian are still in bed.

They like sleeping in now without waking up to train like crazy.

Kai still has the habit of waking up early.

So does Tala.

What do they do when they wake up?

They get a glass of milk.

Tala however woke up one minute late today.

Usually they'd brushed past each other, get their glass of milk, and leave.

But since Tala woke up exactly one minute late…he got to see Kai completely enjoying his milk downing it all in one go, draining the glass and receiving a white moustache to appear above his upper lip.

So what does Tala do?

Jump him?

Suck him dry?

Or just simple kiss him?

"You have a milk on your upper lip," obviously he's too proud to make the first move

Just as Kai reaches to wipe it off with his sleeve our redhead stops him!

"I'll get it," he winks, so our redhead will make the first move? xD

Kai stands still, nervous on what his longtime friend will do.

Leaning forward, out poked a pink tongue. Said pink tongue licked across Kai's upper lip cleaning off the white substance. Then after cleaning off the milk the redhead moved his taller body closer, pressing himself up against the blunette making him lean against the fridge.

Nipping his bottom lip the redhead is granted access slipping in his tongue, dancing inside the crimson-eyed boy's mouth enjoying this brief moment he could have with his crush.

Ending the kiss blue eyes open meeting the shy crimson. Kai's face was heated red, blushing madly looking anywhere but at Tala.

"Sorry," Tala apologized thinking he had ruined all his chance of hooking up with Kai.

Kai blushed even more if that was possible, but shyly tippy toed up meeting the redhead's sweet lips again.

* * *

So as the authoress finishes her last few lines with…

* * *

So Tala loves milk.

Kai loves milk.

They both love each other.

Who's the seme in the relationship?

Tala.

Why? What proof is it that Tala has full dominance over Kai?

Simple, he made the first move?

What kind of proof is that?

Kai blushed first?

That's no proof; Kai could be easily on top in their late night activities.

But who's the moaner? And who's the screamer?

o.o;

The moaner is the uke in the relationship.

Kai's the moaner.

o.o;

-sweatdrop-

Fine don't believe me.

Believe what you want…

* * *

"Merow?"

"Shut up Austin, I don't know if it's TalaKai enough…" the authoress mops around hoping the readers enjoyed this pathetic attempt in a TalaKai oneshot. Your reviews will be greatly appreciated ;D

"Merow?"

"Fine I'll just continue my KaiTala fics..."

* * *

END

* * *

Author's note: Like no like? Please do tell.

So first shot at this pairing, hope I didn't bring it to shame, hope it wasn't KaiTala, I really did try to make it TalaKai –sweatdrop- or at least seem like it xx; well hopefully my three-shot fic will be better, "Lost Soul."

Tala dies leaving Kai depressed wanting to die to be with his lover. Then an unknown character appears before him helping him in his time of need. Why does this character remind him so much of Tala?

And, "Fruit Dish" let your mind wander with this idea.

Inspired by MasterFranny, and shall be dedicated to MasterFranny :D hopefully I do well with these!


End file.
